


Service Fantôme

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [30]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, XIXème, XVIIIème, XVIIème
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: En plus ou moins cent mots, une série de vignettes sur les domestiques de la famille Phantomhive…





	1. Un cuisinier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : Comme Tirer sur sa laisse ? et Premier, on couvre 10 générations de Phantomhive. De la génération de Ciel (deuxième moitié du 19ème siècle) à Valentin et Anne (deuxième moitié du 17ème siècle).
> 
> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Pyramide ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Après être passé par « C'est fun de glisser sur les pyramides dans AC origins », j'ai pensé à organisation pyramidale et hiérarchie et donc à faire quelque chose sur les domestiques de la famille. Il m'a fallu environ une heure pour faire le premier jet pendant la nuit et puis le lendemain, j'ai modifié et recompté les mots… Aucune idée du temps que ça a pris en revanche…

Il n'était pas le seul à être louche ici. Oh bien sûr ! C'était un peu une évidence. Il fallait être quelqu'un de louche pour être domestique ici. Mais quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas chez le nouveau serviteur que leur petit comte venait d'engager et non, ce n'était pas la présence des serpents et des écailles. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce type. Ce Snake. Il le sentait et il était avec Sebastian sur ce coup-là. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, sa carrière de valet au domaine Phantomhive se terminerait vite fait, bien fait. Bardroy allait certainement y veiller.


	2. Un jardinier

Peut-être était-il en train de se tromper... Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence... Mais c'était une chose qui avait rapidement sauté aux yeux de Franz tandis que le chef jardinier du domaine Phantomhive lui montrait les serres et les jardins de ses nouveaux maîtres. C'est en voyant trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille courir dans les jardins, qu'il osa enfin déclarer :

« Monsieur, toutes ces plantes... Elles peuvent être dangereuses. »

Le chef jardinier haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Un mois plus tard, Franz comprit que le hasard n'avait pas vraiment sa place au domaine Phantomhive, surtout quand il était question des plantes que monsieur le comte voulait cultiver.


	3. Un valet du maître

La mort du comte Valence Phantomhive avait entraîné la réorganisation de la domesticité au service de la famille. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. On les avait attaqués. Il y avait eu quelques morts et quelques blessés. Parmi les maîtres. Parmi ceux qui les servaient. Maintenant, après les jours de misère et de deuil, ils buvaient.

« Pas trop déçu ? » demanda-t-on soudain à Noah, le valet de Cédric Phantomhive.

Moins que son maître, certainement. Mais pour eux, la succession avait toujours été claire. Monsieur Carlson avait choisi son successeur depuis longtemps et Noah ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il préférait être à sa place qu'à celle de Tanaka. La paie d'un majordome était sans doute bien meilleure mais les risques associés à la position étaient bien grands. Oui, être le valet du maître était bien suffisant.


	4. Une femme de chambre de madame

« Viens avec moi, dit soudain Lottie un soir alors qu'elles étaient ensemble en train de boire.

-Où ça ? demanda Agnès.

-A Phantomhive.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Tu aurais un toit...

-Et quelle poche tu voudrais que je vide pour ça ? »

Lottie, ou plutôt la future comtesse Charlotte Phantomhive, ne répondit pas.


	5. Une autre femme de chambre de madame

La femme de chambre de la comtesse d'Arran, cheffe de la famille Phantomhive, avait quelque chose d'important à dire à sa maîtresse mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment lui faire part de la scène qu'elle avait surpris entre le jeune comte Phantomhive et son valet, Thomas. C'était le mal de Londres. Cette chose qui ne se nommait pas. Cette chose qui ne se faisait pas. Comment allait-elle pouvoir dire à madame tout cela ?


	6. Un majordome

Jean commençait peut-être à être un peu trop vieux pour courir dans les rues de Londres après un jeune comte Phantomhive. C'était une chose qu'il avait déjà fait pourtant. Des années plus tôt. Avant même d'être le majordome de la famille. Avant même que son maître ne devienne le comte Phantomhive.

Ils étaient quatre en ce temps-là. Jean Montillet et Jay Flemming. Venec et Caleb, les fils du comte Vance Phantomhive.

Ils étaient quatre maintenant. Deux Phantomhive et deux Butler. Amis. Epoux. Frères. Soeurs. Quatre jeunes gens qui parcouraient les rues de Londres et le vieux Jean qui les suivait et veillait sur eux farouchement.


	7. Une cuisinière

Il y avait un voleur au domaine. Il y avait un voleur dans ses cuisines ! Maci Wright ne savait pas qui pouvait bien être coupable d'un tel méfait mais elle s'était promis de l'attraper. Elle avait donc fait le guet. Elle-même. Pendant plusieurs nuits. Dans ses cuisines et... Oh ! Si les jeunes messieurs Venec et Caleb croyaient qu'être les fils de monsieur le comte les sauveraient, ils allaient vite déchanter.


	8. Des domestiques

« Je n'aime vraiment pas ces putains de Travers. »

Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment le nom que portaient tous les nouveaux domestiques du domaine mais les anciens savaient d'où ils venaient. Ils savaient qui les avait engagés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille avait lieu. Quand feu monsieur le comte puis son fils étaient morts, madame avait pris la direction de la maison et un certain nombre de domestiques avait été remplacés. Et aujourd'hui, alors que le jeune comte et son épouse, une Travers encore, comme la précédente comtesse, venaient de s'installer au domaine, il y avait eu des départs et des arrivées.

Mais les anciens n'avaient jamais vraiment quitté Phantomhive. Parce qu'avec ses terres et cette famille, c'était à la vie ou à la mort. On les servait. On mourrait pour eux ou on les quittait. Ils étaient peut-être jeunes du temps de monsieur le comte Valentin Phantomhive mais ils n'avaient jamais oublié. Le comte puis son fils étaient morts et les Travers s'étaient installés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'auteur pousse un énorme soupir et va remplir son dossier personnage avec toutes ces nouvelles personnes...


End file.
